Arranged Imprisonment
by Wolf1373
Summary: Loki is very bored in his prison, and has nothing to do. He tells Thor that he regrets attacking Earth. Thor takes pity on his brother and asks Odin to do something to make his imprisonment bearable. Odin agrees, but what he has in mind is not what was expected. i know the title sounds angsty, it's not tho i promise (T for later chapters) LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**  
_**This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think!If you hate it, tell me!but tell me what's wrong. thats all, enjoy!:)**_

Chapter 1

Loki sat in his dark cell wondering how he could get his hands on more books. Whenever Thor came to visit him he always brought him books, sci-fi, mystery, books about old midgardian myths, cliché romance novels, where you know that the guy is going to get the girl. He had even brought him the Lord of the Rings series, which he was quite fond of, but his brother wasn't due to visit him for another two weeks.

_'What am I supposed to do?_' he thought in frustration.

He couldn't even amuse himself by looking at his surroundings. His cell consisted of dreary grey walls, an Asgardian style four-poster bed, and a wood table, with a matching chair.

_'Hmmm maybe I can persuade Thor to bring me a writing utensil and some paper the next time he comes.'_

He'd only been imprisoned for six months or so, but it already felt like an eternity. Thor had mentioned something about trying to "lessen" his sentence when he had last visited. Hopefully he would be able to persuade Odin, tell him that Loki regretted attacking and trying to take over Midgard. He did feel some remorse about it. He was even working on repairing his relationship with Thor. Odin loved Thor, and if anyone could convince him to lessen Loki's sentence it would be the God of thunder.

* * *

Thor knocked on the doors to the throne room telling himself that asking his father to have mercy on Loki was the right thing to do.

"Come in," Odin boomed.

"Greetings, Father," Thor said respectfully.

"Hello my Son. Are you doing well? How fares Jane?"

Thor smiled at the mention of his beloved. "We are both doing quite well, thank you."

"Is there anything you wish to talk to me about?"

"It….it's about Loki," Thor said hesitantly.

"I was wondering if, if you might be so kind, as to lessen his sentence, or even supply him with more things that he could entertain himself with. I know that he regrets his past actions against Earth and would be eternally grateful if you would even consider lessening his punishment."

There was a kind of tense silence hanging in the air while Odin's judgment was given. Odin looked over at Frigga sitting beside him, and smiled. Finally he spoke,

"I think your mother and I could think of a more…suitable punishment," he said, as he stroked his beard mischievously.

"Thank you," Thor bowed as he backed out of the throne room.

"Bring your brother to see on the morrow at midday. There we will discuss his new form of imprisonment."

"Yes Father I will make sure he is present."

Thor was ecstatic as he left his father, his thoughts filled with gladness at the prospect of telling Loki the happy news,

_'I can't believe this is happening! Loki will be so thrilled! I must go and share the news with him at once! Maybe he will even be allowed to live with the rest of us Avengers, in the man of iron's home!'_

* * *

_**So what'd think? what's gonna happen? why is Odin being so mischievous? ;) **  
**Thanks so much for reading, the next chapter(s) will be up very soon!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2! I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is:_**  
**_I solemnly swear that I do not own Marvel or any of their wonderful characters.  
Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2

Keira Weylenson sighed as she walked into the museum. She loved having an internship at Hudson museum, reading ancient manuscripts and stories were one of her favorite things to do, but Professor Forst usually had her shelving copies of the writings in the back room, which wasn't as interesting. The back room was a large room whose space was mainly taken up by rows upon rows of shelves filled with manuscripts, everything from poems declaring the greatness of Alexander the Great to the Dead Sea Scrolls.

Keira had been putting things away since seven this morning, and as it was nearing noon and her stomach was grumbling louder than a fog horn, she decided she would take her lunch break right after she put these books about Norse mythology away. Now that she'd come to think about it she hadn't had a chance to read these yet,

_'Maybe Professor Forst would let me bring one of the books to lunch, they're so interesting… I'll ask him on my way out,'_ she thought as she walked to his office.

As she walked down the hallway covered in pictures of the museums most praiseworthy artifacts, she thought how about how lucky she was to have gotten this internship.

_'Most of the kids in my graduate program would kill for this job. Not only am I working under a very famous and well known anthropologist, and I get access to almost all of the writings in the museum!'_

When she arrived at the marbled glass door with the name Professor Forst on it she knocked and was welcomed in by a cheerful man who looked to be about in his late sixties.

"Keira what have I told you, you needn't knock," Professor Forst commented in a friendly tone.

"I know, I know," Keira smiled, Professor Forst was always so nice to her _'I guess I'm one of his favourites.'_ She thought happily.

"What have you got there in your arms Ms. Weylenson?" the Professor smiled at her with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh, just a book on Norse mythology, I was going to ask you if I could borrow it during my break."

"Of course, of course! You haven't study the Viking's myths yet, have you?"

"Not really, no. I mean, I know the basics, like who Thor and Odin are, but I don't know any of the minor gods or a lot of stories."

"I think you'll quite enjoy them. I find them very interesting. Have a nice lunch Keira," He remarked with a knowing look in his eye.

_'What was he talking about? "I'll quite enjoy them"? Well Professor Forst can be a bit canny at times.'_ She mused as she sat in the gardens and ate her sandwich and looked through the book.

The book was very interesting and had lots of pictures as well as stories. As she flipped through the laminated pages, the story of the Valkyries caught her eye.

_'What the hell is a Valkyrie? Where's the index? Ahhh here it is, Valkyries, it means chooser of the slain. Hmmm…"Valkyries decided who died in battle and choose half of the dead to become warriors to Odin." Well that's interesting I guess, I wonder if there are any exciting stories about these Valkyries…..Ooohh here's a story that looks interesting. She's called Brynhild. Let's see what she did, Oh made the wrong king die and Odin condemned her to marry a mortal. Harsh man, harsh, guess Odin's pretty strict. What else, slept in a ring of fire, would only marry the bravest warrior, caused her true loves death. That sounds too bad. Poor Brynhild, well I guess that's the life of a Valkyrie.'_

After she finished her sandwich and reading the book, Keira threw her trash into the garbage can and walked back into the museum to continue sorting manuscripts.

* * *

"Odin do you think we are doing the right thing? This punishment of yours seems a bit…unorthodox," Frigga said. She didn't doubt her husband she just wondered if this was the right thing for her son.

"My dear do not worry. I know this may seem a bit unusual, but is our son not a bit unusual as well? Besides I think it will teach him in a way that he could not learn in a dark cell," Odin chuckled, took hold of his wife's hand and spent the rest of the night reassuring her that it would all work out for the best.

* * *

Thor pounded on the door of his brother's cell,

"LOKI! LOKI! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU!"

Thor stepped out of the way and let the guard open the door him. Loki stood up from his desk and walked over to his brother,

"Yes Thor I think I will believe you. What is it that you so ardently wish to tell me?" Loki asked with a slight roll of his eyes

_'Thor gets so excited over such small things; he probably discovered a new kind of Midgardian food.'_

"ODIN HAS AGREED TO LESSEN YOUR SENTENCE!" Thor picked up his brother in a hug that would have crushed a mortals bones and spun him around.

"Wha-what? Odin has, has agreed? He-he would not have possibly…what?" Loki sputtered. He could think of no reason as to why Odin would lessen his sentence. Surely Odin was playing a trick on both him and Thor.

"Isn't it wonderful Brother? Father has asked us to meet him in the throne room tomorrow at midday. I will be back for you then, get some rest and I will see you tomorrow!" Thor left the cell and in it a very happy but also a very confused Asgardian.

* * *

_**Is it a trick? Is Odin just messing with us? And who is this new Keira person? ;) XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I realize I may not have explained Valkyries as well as I could've, so here is a link to two different sources_** . #Valkyries  
wiki/Valkyrie  
_**Disclaimer: I own naught of** **Marvel**_  
_**Enjoy :) !**_

Chapter 3

At precisely eleven fifty-nine a.m. Thor and Loki Odinson stood outside the door to the King of Asgard's throne room. Both brothers looked nervous and had a sheen of sweat that glazed their faces in anticipation and concern. They were both uneasy, but nonetheless excited for what was to come. Thor was the first to break the silence between the two,

"I know that you are nervous and anxious about what Odin will have to say brother, but just remember that whatever happens, it most assuredly is a better alternative than living in a dungeon for years to come," Thor said with soft spoken confidence. Loki nodded wondering where his highly praised "silver-tongue" was now.

"Hopefully he does not just move me to a different prison," he replied, with a small smile playing on his lips.

They both shared a nervous chuckle as they were led into the throne room by one of the many guards in the castle. Even though Loki knew that the point of him being here was to make his sentence less harsh, he felt as if he were once again on trial for his past crimes and cringed at the memories of the crowd that had so intently watched him as his own fath- no, not his father, his own guardian of sorts had condemned him, tortured him and imprisoned him in front of the whole kingdom, when the whole reason he had tried to take over the earth in the first place was to show Him that he was capable of ruling, capable of being like Him, of being His son. But he had failed and dishonored Odin more than ever. The disappointment that he saw on his face in that moment had made him want to call on his magic for an invisibility spell, and run away, never to be seen again. So it was astonishing to him that this man would even consider changing his punishment into something better.

Loki was broken out of his deep thoughts by the clanging of Odin's scepter on the polished granite floor.

"We have assembled here to discuss Loki's new punishment. I have given this particular idea much of my time and thought. This punishment will not only allow Loki to respect Midgardians, but will also help him learn about them. This particular consequence will also forge a bond between Asgard and Midgard that will help ease the tension between the two realms that was created after Loki's unfortunate incident." Odin paused for a moment and looked at his family for a moment before hurriedly continuing his speech, hoping that the faster he said the words the less awkward it would be.

"Loki, we have decided that as a punishment, youwillbearrangedtomarryamidgardianwoman."

After Odin had finished, a silence fell that lasted for what seemed like days, as Loki and Thor tried to wrap their heads around what had just been said. Odin, sensing the awkwardness in the silence took the opportunity to fill it with the perimeters of the situation,

"The woman you will be marrying is a direct descendant of Brynhild. You remember," he said offhandedly, " the one who was exiled and promised me one of her daughter's as compensation for her acts. This was of course after she slept in a ring of fire to dissuade any mortal from marrying her. Brynhild always was a feisty Valkyrie, and the nerve of her and her heirs to only have sons for a good millennium or two! You see Loki, it will not be as bad as you think it will be, she is of royal birth and the promise her ancestor made is bound in very old magic, she has no option but to agree."

Loki looked at the man in front of him in disbelief,

'Surely he is joking. Any minute now he will laugh and send me back to my cell, while he and Thor discuss the look of shock on my face, and tell a good number of stories about this jest.'

But the longer Loki stared the more serious Odin's face seemed. Loki looked to his left at Thor to see if he displayed any signs of secret joy or amusement, but he looked as surprised as himself, maybe even more so. Odin could not be serious.

"Wh-what?!" Loki managed to sputter out, "You cannot be serious…..are you?"

Thor looked over at his brother, who had managed to speak, despite the upsetting circumstances. The look of horror on his brother's face when he realized the seriousness of Odin's statement would have been comical at any other time and would have elicited merry laughter from Thor, but he was in too much shock to process much of anything at the moment. It was in this moment that the kind-hearted Frigga; the woman who had nurtured both men from their infancy, clasped her hands together and spoke,

"I honestly think that this will be a good punishment for you my dear. You will learn better this way, I am sure of it. We will send Thor to retrieve the girl in two days, which will give you time to collect your thoughts. Further details will be discussed when the lady has been brought here. I will tell you however, that you will be married within seven days." She paused before continuing, "The guards will escort you to your old room, where you will be staying until further notice. But before you leave you will need to put on this bracelet. It has been enchanted to inhibit you from leaving the castle."

Loki's face was blank as he walked up to retrieve the slim, silver bracelet and muttered his thanks to the king, but in his mind his thoughts were racing at the information that had been thrown at him,

'Seven days…..arranged…marriage…how could they do this to me?!…..why?how?...who are they that they think they can control me?!...further details…Brynhild? Who was she? Why did I not pay more attention to my tutors…..what am I going to do? What if she doesn't like me? What if I detest her? What if she drools, or snores or has absolutely no sense of humor, and is a bore? I'm too young to get married…..I don't want to have children with a stranger!...what have I gotten myself into?'

These thoughts and many others of a similar nature swirled around his head as he was led down the all too familiar corridors of his youth and at last into his room. He turned to say goodnight to Thor and realized that he was not there like he had thought. Odin and Frigga must have needed him to stay so they could discuss the particulars of transporting the girl from her home to Asgard. Loki lay down on his bed, with his head in his hands, as he tried and failed to sleep.

* * *

_**I will admit this chapter was a bit harder for me to write. I'm not super happy with it but It'll have to do.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the wait, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel characters  
**_

**Chapter 4**

After arriving on Earth, Thor decided that before he picked up the mortal he would visit his friends, the Avengers at Stark Tower, and tell them about everything that was going on with Loki and Asgard. Surely the Man of Iron would be quiet amused by his brother's situation. Thor smirked at the exchange Loki and he had, had before he left for Midgard;

"I will see you later my brother, for I am off to fetch your bride since you are not capable of such a feat," Thor let out a chuckle of amusement at the thought of Loki's fate. Loki was not as cheerful about his, "arrangement". In fact he was quite bitter about the whole situation,

"Do not mock me, you useless barbarian. Just because I am forced to stay here until my…ceremony does not mean I am incapable of securing myself a bride," Loki sneered with a look of contempt on his face.

Although Thor found humor in Loki's destiny, he knew that if he were in the same situation he would be quite devastate.

'The girl does not seem so bad,' Thor thought 'from the description I was given she seems at least adequate,' he thought about the picture he was given of the girl, she looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had light brown hair, which appeared to have red highlights when touched by the sun. She had a speckling of faint freckles across the bridge of her nose, that gave her somewhat of a childish look. Her eyes were dark blue with light grey blue rays and flecks. 'And she is of noble birth. She would keep most bachelors of Asgard content.'

* * *

Thor arrived at Stark Tower within minutes, and was greeted with great enthusiasm. When he informed the others of Loki's arrangement, the Avengers were, to say the least, shocked. Tony was the first to speak,

"And you mean to tell me that Reindeer Games is okay with this?"

"He is not "okay" with it, but he accepts his punishment," Thor explained.

"Excuse me if I offend you, but these seems a little medieval, even to me," Steve interjected.

"It is not common in Asgard to have arranged marriages, but it is not unheard of either and is accepted by the people," Thor responded.

Tony reached for his glass of amber colored cognac and raised it in a toasting position and said,

"Well I say we wish the poor bastard luck." Several of the S.H.I.E.L.D members threw him stern glares, "That doesn't mean I forgive him for trying to take over the earth, but I don't think the man has any idea what he's getting himself into," He reprimanded.

"I must take my leave friends, I must go and fetch the soon to be bride," Thor said as he waved and left the building.

* * *

The next eight hours for Thor were confusing, tiring and even a bit terrifying, as he tried to figure out how to get to the Hudson Museum in Maine where Keira, that was the girl's name, worked and studied. When he finally found himself in the correct state and city, he had an easier time finding the museum, thanks to the map a disgruntled tourist had given him out of frustration. The first thing Thor noticed about the building was the windows. One side of the museum was built completely out of windows. When he entered the museum he was greeted by a tired looking blonde seated behind the reception desk, her nametag read simply, Emma.

"Greetings Emma, I am Thor, son of Odin. Do you know where I could find Keira Weylenson? It is most important that I find her," He asked.

"Yeah, you'll find her in the archives; just uh, just go down that hallway until you hit the staircase. Go down two flights and she should be in the room with all the old books,' Emma looked at the man in front of her, 'This guy is gorgeous and huge, and my God his hair is- I wish my hair looked like that. What is he wearing? I mean it looks good on him, but the cape is a bit much…I wonder what he wants with Keira…? I better call her and tell her that Fabio is on his way down.'

"Hello? Hey Em! How are you? Yeah I know I just saw you on my way in, but I gotta check in on you once in a while. I know what kind of trouble you can get yourself into. Yeah I'm downstairs, why? Uh did he say what his name is? No I don't know any Thor's. Ok, I'll tell you what he wants right after he leaves. Yep, ok, I didn't forget about dinner! Seven, right? Alright, see you there. Bye!" As Keira got off the phone Thor came bounding into the backroom. He reminded her of a big yellow lab, what with his glossy hair and the look on his face, like he was retrieving a squirrel for his master.

When Thor saw Keira, she looked exactly like the photograph, but she was a bit shorter than he had expected her to be, reaching about five foot three in her tennis shoes. He stepped forward and cleared his throat, saying,

"Keira Weylenson, I am Thor son of Odin, and I have come to bring you back to Asgard, so that you may wed my brother Loki."

Keira didn't know what was going on, 'Wed? Asgard? What the hell is Asgard? I won't go, this guy is a lunatic if thinks that I'd go with him. He probably is a lunatic, I mean look at what he's wearing? Why is he wearing a cape? Wait I don't have to go with him, and if he takes me without my consent, that's kidnapping!'

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm afraid that I cannot go with you," Keira tried to say confidently.

"I hoped you would agree to come out of your own will, but no matter you will have to come with me no matter what you wish."

"What are you-"

Keira felt an energetic warmth surround her body, and she felt herself being pulled towards Thor.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"When you refused to come with me, the spell that binds you to my Father, Odin, King of Asgard, will allow my father to control your movements. Because I was the one dispatched to come and get you, I can control your movements."

"That's..that's not possible!"

But much to her horror her arm linked itself through Thor's over sized arm, all on its own! She stared down at her feet as they walked up the stairs and out of the museum all on their own. She was flabbergasted at what was going on. This surely could not be physically possible! Suddenly she felt the warmth become a bit cooler, she was in control of her limbs, but found that she couldn't be more than a few feet away from the giant version of Fabio.

"We will now be transported to my home, I suggest that you hold on to my arm very tightly, for it would not do well for me to lose the bride," Thor chuckled as they were transported to Asgard.

* * *

_**So that was chapter number 4, next up everyone meets Keira! This is sure to be eventful! Thanks for reading! :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long I've been super busy!**

**Enjoy :)**  
Chapter 5

After they had landed and Keira had regained most of her balance she was able to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. The city that stood before her was stunning. Buildings glittered rainbow in the sunlight, while others reflected images in their glass windows. Some structures were tall and looked like they were made of blown glass and others looked like fairy buildings with plants growing from all sides. But the building that caught her eye was the palace. Everything about it screamed royalty and class with a touch of warmth. It shimmered a deep gold and looked like it could house an entire city and only be half full. Apparently her soft "Ah" had been audible as Thor chuckled as he looked into her eyes, giant in awe, and said,

"That my fair maiden is where you will be staying and living for the time being."

Keira mutely nodded her head, she was speechless.

"I suppose I should tell you why you will be marrying my brother. I daresay you know about the invasion of New York. My brother was…tricked into leading the Chitauri that attacked the city. My parents think that if you marry him it will help him respect Midgardians," Thor looked at her during his explanation, his eyes pleading with her to understand that this wasn't meant to be a punishment for her.

"But how come_ I_ have to marry him? I know you explained that my life is in debt to Odin, thanks to my who-knows-how-many-greats rebel grandmother, but surely there are other women whose ancestors bound them to your father?" She pleaded. But deep down she knew enough without having to see Thor shake his head, that there wasn't anyone else.

_'I can't believe how calm I am. Maybe all those weeks of yoga really did help me….but this, this is ridiculous, I'm being forced to marry some alien who attacked Earth and I'm not even trying to escape, it's not like that would even be an option,'_ she thought back to the when Thor had been able to control her every movement.

As they walked towards the castle many of the citizens of Asgard greeted Thor and looked curiously at Keira wondering who she was and why she was being escorted by their prince. When they finally reached the castle and were waiting outside the ornate doors to the throne room, Thor cleared his throat as to break Keira from her reverie; she looked up at him and waited for the giant man to speak,

"On the other side of these doors are my parents, the King and Queen of Asgard. They will explain to you what will transpire. They have asked to speak with you alone, this is where I take my leave, the guard will let you in when they are ready for you."

Even though she didn't really know Thor, she hoped he would've been with her when she heard the news. Being addressed by kings and queens was nerve wracking enough, having the rest of your life planned out by them just added to her nervousness, and Thor seemed to constantly be in a good mood, the kind that radiated out to other people and helped calm them.

"Odin and Frigga are ready for you, remember to bow," the guard on her left told her.

"Oh, uh thanks I guess."

As the doors swung open Keira tried to control her thoughts and emotions,

_'Okay, okay, it'll be fine. I can just explain to them that you can't just kidnap people and then force them to marry your criminal son….but what about the Brynhild thing Fabio had mentioned? Maybe they actually can…shit….Alright, calm down, what is it that Emma always tells you to do? Clear your head and count down from 10, 10…9…8…7…..6….'_

Before she knew it Keira was in front of a weathered looking man with a gold eye patch, white hair and a weathered face. Seated next to him was a woman with dark grey blue eyes and long dark blonde hair, braided in a way so complicated Keira couldn't tell where it started or where it ended. Although she was older, she had aged gracefully as some would say, and could probably give any younger beauty queens a run for their money.

As she stood staring at the king and queen, she noticed their eyes developed a hard and slightly confused look,

_'Oh shit! I'm supposed to bow!'_ She thought, her eyes wide in fear at the realization of her almost mistake.

As she lifted her head up from its bent position, she saw that their faces had relaxed and Frigga even showed a slight smile. When Odin addressed her, she noticed that he and Thor had similar voices.

"Keira Weylenson, my wife and I have called you here for a very delicate and important matter. To help teach our son Loki to respect mortals and learn about them, we have decided that the best way for him to learn is through him marrying you. This will also help to create a bond between Midgard, or Earth as you call it, and Asgard. I suspect Thor has already told most of this, so that it would not be such a shock."

"Bu-But, you can't do that! You can't force me to marry someone! And certainly not as a punishment! I am not a punishment!" She cried in outrage. This time it was Frigga who spoke with a reassuring tone,

"My dear, we are not saying you are a punishment, no, this is a learning opportunity for Loki. And I am quite sure you are a very companionable young lady. We did not mean to insult you in the slightest."

"That- it's not fair! I have rights! How could you do this to me?"

"If you really want to thank someone for your so called misfortune, you can bestow your gratitude on Brynhild. Now we have been patient with your whining so far, but as I am king I will not have you babbling about your hardships, especially since you are to become a princess to the mighty realm of Asgard. Garm will escort you to the room that will be yours until the wedding night and Hilda will be your maidservant for the time being. You are excused from the throne room Keira Weylenson; I suggest you use the next days to equate yourself with your new lifestyle." And with Odin's dismissal she was led down the candle-lit hallways to her room, or cell as she liked to think of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry this took so long; I got busy with school and weddings. I'll make sure to post more before Halloween (Halloween is my favorite holiday! I'm actually going as Loki and my friend who is going with me is dressing up as Thor :) ) Anyways enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel characters I'd be making this into an actual movie haha….**_

**Chapter 6**

Keira huffed at the unfairness of her situation as Garm lead her down corridors that twisted and turned at the least expected moment.

_'I hope they give me a map or I won't be able to find anything…'_

As if sensing her thoughts Garm cleared his throat and said,

"Do not worry about finding your way. If you need or want to go anywhere Hilda or I will escort you. You are to be married on Friday, as is the custom. Friday is Frigga's day and she blesses all marriages that hope to be successful. Since today is Monday that leaves you with three full days beforehand. But the day before the wedding is the preparation day, and Wednesday you will be fitted for your new clothing and the customs of Asgard will be explained to you."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Is there anything scheduled for me on Tuesday?"

"No Miss. Although the Queen may want to become more acquainted with you. Ah here is your room. Hilda will be waiting inside. Goodnight Ms. Weylenson" Garm smiled as he left.

The room Keira walked into was a thousand times more luxurious than any hotel suite she had ever seen. The room was furnished in a regal light gold color with wood trim. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed with white lace curtains surrounding it. To the left the room separated into an individual area that had floor to ceiling windows that showed a view of the gorgeous city it looked over. The room also had a very large closet off to the left as well a desk with a mirror and chair that looked like it belonged in a museum exhibit for Queen Elizabeth. It to matched the gold theme of the room. Off to the right was a door that led to a master bathroom. The room was so breathtaking that she didn't even notice the women standing in the center of the room. She was about five foot four and looked to be in her late twenties. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I assume you're Hilda?" Keira ventured.

"Yes Mistress Weylenson I am Hilda. I am your maidservant, and will help you with all your daily activities."

"Oh, um, thank you. Most people call me Keira though."

"Then I will call you Keira if that's what you prefer."

"Thanks."

"It's late. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, that actually sounds great, thanks."

Hilda walked over to the closet and took out a plain short sleeved night gown that was modest but also flattering.

"Tomorrow lady Frigga will show you the palace. Is there anything you need before bed my lad- Keira?"

"No I think I'll be alright, thanks."

Keira slipped out of her own clothes, threw them on the floor, put on the night gown and crawled under the covers of the giant bed and fell asleep still marveling at the beauty of the room.

* * *

"Miss? Miss? Keira? It's time to wake up. The Queen wants to spend the day with you and you still need to get dressed" Hilda prodded Keira with her finger hoping the extra nudge would wake the sleeping woman.

"Huh? What? Where am I? What's happening? Ughhhhh it's soo bright. Can't I just sleep a little more? The queen probably has plenty of people she would rather visit with than me" Keira groaned.

"Rest assured the Queen very much wants to meet with you."

Keira sat up and attempted to put on the dress that was handed to her,

'_It has so many buttons and laces… how am I going to get it on? Oh that's how.. I wonder how Loki is reacting to all of this. It feels weird to think his name. I don't even know him, I've never even seen him in person.'_ Keira pondered these thoughts while Hilda laced her up.

"Hilda, have you ever met Loki? I mean you live in the same hous- err building as he does so you've obviously met him, sorry that was a stupid question. I'm just nervous and scared…What's he like?" _'I'm so scared that I just dumped my feelings on a servant that I met less than twelve hours ago'._

"Yes I've met the younger Prince before. I've been working here since I was a child so I've seen Loki grow up, respectively. I do not know him well, I can tell you that he is mischievous, but everyone knows that. I would ask Frigga when you are two are together."

"Thanks Hilda. Are all the dresses worn here this difficult to put on?" She said with a nervous smile.

"Only when you're royalty" The servant smiled.

A knock on the door signaled to Keira and Hilda that their moment of bonding was over and that the Queen had arrived. Keira sighed her day of royal bonding was about to begin.

* * *

Thor bounded to his brother's room, excited to be able to spend time with his brother without having to check in with a guard and sit in a room without food and mead. He was also excited because his brother was getting married in two days, even though it was unwillingly a wedding was still a special occasion.

Thor had some apprehension about seeing his brother in the morning, especially at eight in the morning, for Loki was not a morning person and was prone to grumpiness. That coupled with the fact that he was being forced into a marriage did not make a happy brother. Nonetheless Thor was convinced the day could not go wrong.

"Loki! Wake up! We are to go out today!"

"Ugh. It is much too early to be going anywhere, let alone waking up." Although he would've given most anything to be able to sleep for another hour, Loki sat up at his brother's demands, lifted his hands above his head and stretched, feeling his muscles delight in being able to sleep in his own bed. For a moment he forgot about his horrible past and new fate. It seemed the moment he forgot it, that was when Thor thought best to bring it up,

"Brother you are to be wed in two days, but the day before you must spend in the bath-house, and the day before that Odin is presenting you with the sword for your marriage. Which means we only have one day to spend alone together before you become "hitched" as they say on Midgard. What would you like to do" Thor implored.

"I do not feel much like socializing Thor, but if it would give you joy then I suppose we can go out riding."

"Well then Brother I will leave you to get ready, and meet you at the stables in an hour."

Loki went over to his closet and pulled out his riding attire; black well worn leather pants, boots, his favorite leather belt and an undershirt. It was a warm fall day and he was only going to be with his brother. Loki figured he didn't need to wear an overshirt for such an occasion. After getting dressed he went down to the kitchen, his boots resounding with power and newfound confidence as he walked through the hallways. When he reached the kitchen he ate some fruit for a light breakfast and packed some cheese, bread and meat for Thor and himself when they stopped for lunch_. _

'_It will be nice to go outside again and see Sleipnir.'_ Loki thought positively about his day as he made his way to the stables.

* * *

The Queen knocked on the door and waited to be let in. She had a special surprise for her almost daughter in-law. She was going to take her out riding and then stop for lunch so she could answer any questions she might have, and explain the ceremony that was to happen in two days.

The door opened very suddenly, Frigga was greeted by a chipper Hilda, and received a cautious look from a nervous looking Keira.

"Lady Frigga….good morning, uh how are you?" Keira tried to ask without sounding like a nervous schoolgirl.

"I am very well. Thank you for asking. Are you fond of horses? I was thinking we could go out riding together and I could answer any questions you have about this weekend." Frigga ventured.

"Sure. I mean I haven't ridden a horse since I was a kid, but I love horses, they're coats are silky and smooth and shiny. They come in so many colors and they have their own personalities…I might need some help getting onto the horse though." Keira was a bit embarrassed at her rambling about her lacking qualities, but the Queen didn't seem to mind, in fact she had an endearing look on her face when she looked up at Frigga.

"Well then my dear I will go to the kitchen and pick up some food for lunch and meet you in the stables at ten. See you in a bit." As Frigga turned to leave to thought to her herself,

'_She is very endearing, I'm sure she will make Loki happy. In due time at least.'_ Frigga concluded.

* * *

Loki loved riding Sleipnir. It felt so freeing to be racing as fast as the animal you were riding could go. Granted there was a bit of awkwardness because the horse he was riding was his child. He got quite a bit of ribbing about his offspring back when Sleipnir was first born, but over the years the jokes and rude innuendos had lessened over the years. Although down at the stable while gearing Sleipnir up he had seen Thor smirk and chuckle to himself, but Loki was in too good of a mood to let Thor's jests upset him.

"Brother! You ride faster than any warrior I've any seen! Slow down so that I may ride beside you and talk!" Thor yelled, hoping his voice carried over the wind caused by the speed of Gullfaxi.

Loki lessened the pressure with his heels and slowed down the giant, black beast, to a slow trot. Thor rode his horse up alongside Sleipnir so that he could converse with his brother. As the two princes were riding they saw two figures, which looked to be women, on horses going towards their left.

"Thor? Does that look to be Mother? Over there by that tuft of flowers?" Loki inquired of his brother who seemed to be distracted by something Gullfaxi snorted at.

"Hmmm? Yes that does appear to be mother."

"Who is that with her? I don't recognize her? Do you know her?" _'She looks younger than most of Mother's friends…Her hair looks wonderfully smooth and the natural red highlights glitter lovely in the sunlight.'_ Loki thought with a twinge of longing. The moment Loki finished his sentence Thor recognized the girl as Keira and decided that it was probably for the best if Loki did not know this information, and that it would be for the best that he should not meet her until the wedding ceremony took place,

"I'm not sure Brother. Why don't we go the other way, I'm sure Mother is out here alone with her acquaintance for a reason and does not wish to be bothered."

"I suppose you're right. I'll race you home Brother!" And with that the two raced off towards the palace, urging their steeds to go faster and faster and faster.

* * *

_**So fun times yeah? The wedding is in under two days, get ready for some old Norse traditions!**_


End file.
